A round of ammunition may include a missile and an associated missile launch tube assembly. In order to protect the round as far forward in a military theater as possible, it is preferable to keep the round in the container as long as possible. Protection is also required for shipping and storage of the round.
Current shipping containers used for missiles and ammunition are typically constructed from aluminum or steel. Aluminum containers are prone to impact damage and puncture, are difficult to seal, require costly maintenance when damaged, and require painting for marking and corrosion resistance in a chemical agent environment or where camouflage is required. Steel containers are a very heavy alternative and do not solve these problems. Also, steel and aluminum containers are expensive since each requires large lengths of welding and gasket-compatible tolerances.
During shipment and storage of the containers, multiple containers are stacked upon one another. It is desirable to secure these containers firmly in place, against one another. Frequently, the weight of the containers causes damage to containers below, requiring repair and/or disposal of damaged containers.
Due to elevation changes inherent in transporting rounds of ammunition, the container may incorporate an automatic pressure relief or "breather" valve to prevent pressure differential between the container and ambient atmosphere. At higher elevations, the breather valve vents air pressure from within the container to account for the associated ambient pressure drop. During descent, air is forced through the breather valve into the container to accommodate increased ambient pressure. As air enters the interior of the container, its contents may be exposed to moisture and other pollutants associated therewith.